Open Your Heart
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Chris's cousin comes to stay at throndyke mansion to get her health back in check. However, when she meets knuckles they form a bond stronger than any other not a knucklesxOC fic, more of a brother/sister relationship. RandR please.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got so many other stories to write/finish, so why am I writing a brand new one?….I'm bored and don't feel like working through my writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything associated with him.**

"Chris! Chris darling, mommy has fantastic news for you!!"

Chris tried not to blush as Ella handed him the phone….frankly she didn't need to, he could hear his mothers voice from the other side of the room if he wanted to. His friends from the Mobian world, for his sake, dismissed the conversation as they ate breakfast together.

"Hi mom, how's the movie coming?"

"Marvelous sweetie, absolutely fantastic, I'll be able to come and visit in about a week, oh listen to me blab, I almost forgot to tell you the news!"

Sonic, who had been leaning on his elbow, bored, opened one eye partially as his ear twitched in interest. The others were not so careful, openly staring at Chris now.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, curious.

"Remember your cousin, Kassidy? You two used to play together all the time when you were little…although you were just a toddler at the time. She's your Auntie Rena's daughter."

Chris's eyes narrowed a moment as he tried to remember…Kassidy…Kassidy…OH!

"Yeah I remember, Kassie right? Her and her mom are the ones that always send us funny Christmas cards….they live in New York right?"

"That's the one, well I was talking to Rena about how you two have hardly seen each other, what with the distance and your father and I always being gone….You know your auntie's too stubborn to accept financial help from us, otherwise they would come down and visit at anytime, but you see hon, we've found a loop hole!"

Chris sweat dropped at his mothers choice of words, did this conflict require a loophole? It was just visiting family.

"If you remember Kassidy you'll also remember that her health has never been great, the smog in that city is certainly not helping either! So last month, when Kassidy had to go to the hospital after a whopping asthma attack, I said to Rena, get her out here, closer to the country, with some of Ella's cooking and fresh air she'll be brimming with good health. Well it took some preparation, but we did it! Kassidy's going to come live with us for a while!"

Chris blanched…..of course, his mother would go from friendly visit to permanent residence.

"Eh, that's great mom! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, it's been so long since I've seen Kassie anyway." Chris replied enthusiastically, just because it was odd, it didn't mean he wasn't happy that Kassie was coming to live with them!

"Wonderful darling, oh mommy has to go now, give everyone my love back home, kiss kiss!" And she hung up. Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he loved his mother dearly, but she could be such a flake sometimes.

"What was that all about Chris?" Chris jumped, when he noticed sonic dashed with super speed right in front of his face, a look of curiosity plastered on his face.

The boy smiled, unsure of how his guests would great an even newer one, "My cousin Kassidy's coming to live with us, while she gets her health back in check.."

Cream cocked her head to the side, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

Chris scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well..it's not really my place to say but…her health has never really been very good since she was born with a hole in her heart."

Creams face dropped in horror, as she stood up in surprise, "You mean her heart was already broken, even when she was a baby!? That's horrible!" she cried out, tears of worry and sympathy gathering at her eyes.

Amy tried to help her settle by patting her back and sit her back down, "That's not quit what he meant cream, Tails could probably explain it right?" Amy looked to tails, who smiled sheepishly.

As Tails went on to explain to Cream the difference between a broken heart and an actual HOLE in the heart, Sonic looked deep in thought. Chris was about to question him about it, before the hedgehog grinned.

"Think I'm gonna go for a run, Later kids!" With that, the speedy hedgehog vanished in a streak of blue.

Chris sighed, why was his life so crazy all the time?

////////

Kassie's fingers stung as she continued to pull at the zipper on her suitcase, begging it to close under her breath. Suddenly, the zipper jerked half the distance to the end of the line, and the young girl lurched forward in response.

Catching herself on her hands, she turned to glare at her suitcase, coughing hoarsely as she stood up with difficulty.

Relenting to the fact that her suitcase WOULD NOT close unless eh pressed her belongings further, she stood up on the bed and belly flopped on top of it. She let out a surprised yelp when literally bounced right off of it and onto the floor.

Kassie thought about staying there, just laying on the floor in a pathetic lump. But then she inhaled the dusty air from under her bed, and choked on it, Standing up clumsily as her diaphragm spasmed.

She leaned on her dresser for support as her chest heaved, she should have known better, for someone like her, not even her won bed was safe for her lungs.

She heard the pounding of feet on the apartment carpet floor, and her mother came bursting into her room, wielding Kassie's inhaler with a concerned but annoyed expression.

"For heavens sake, Kassie, be more careful..."She scolded slightly, pressing the inhaler to her daughters mouth before she could reach for it.

Kassie grabbed it and took a puff, holding her breath for a moment ,then let it out slowly. She still coughed a few times in the aftermath, but soon her minor attack was done.

Kassie laid a hand over heart, which thudded from the lack of air painfully, "Sorry mom.."She let out softly.

Rena looked at her daughter with warmth In her eyes, and brushed a stray hair away from Kassie's face, "Are you done packing?"

Kassie grimaced, throwing an accusing look at her suitcase. Rena just shook her head smiling, she leaned over and patted the top of the suitcase, suggesting Kassie sit on it. The young girl did as she was told, and pouted when she found her mother was able to zip it up with no problems.

Rena laughed at Kassie's expression, kissing her on the forehead affectionately, "All it requires is a woman's touch…and patience…" she added smiling.

The woman sat on her daughter's bed, letting Kassie crawl next to her and lay her head on her lap. She continued to pet her fiery auburn hair in a soothing manner, as Kassie sighed depressingly..

"Mom?....you know I love auntie Lindsey and all of them there….but do I really have to go live with them? Why can't I just stay with you? We can go camping over in new Hampshire, until my health gets better then come back….or…"Kassie trailed of when she saw her mothers sad smile.

"You have no idea how much I wish we could dear-heart…"She said wrapping her long arms around her daughters torso and holding her comfortingly, "But I'm afraid this house is just not the safe and happy home we want it to be. I have to find somewhere else to live, somewhere where you'll be happy and healthy, so I won't have to carry your inhaler around all the time. Don't you want to be able to run around outside without coughing up a lung?"

Kassie looked away, not wanting to admit her mother was right. Her aunt's house would be big and open, away from the city's polluted air that seemed to cake her throat with it's thickness.

Rena laughed quietly, "We'll be together again before you know it, I bet you'll have so much fun you won't even want to come home with me."

Kassie "Hmmed" to pacify her mother, but in reality thought _fat chance…_

They were startled by a loud horn coming from outside. The cab was here.

Rena hefted Kassie's suitcase to the door, where the slightly hunched Italian driver took it from there, smiling kindly. As he loaded the trunk with Kassie's other things, Rena pulled her daughter into one last hug, which Kassie returned fiercely, she had never been away from home so long, especially not without her mother by her side.

"Auntie Lindsey's chopper will pick you up at the airport once you land, they'll take you to the mansion from there. Be careful in the airplane, I got you real close to first class, so the air should be slightly cleaner……I love you…"She said finally, kissing her daughters forehead once again and rocking her back and forth tightly.

"Ready ta go missy?" the cab driver asked patiently.

Kassie took a deep breath, inhaling her mothers scent once more, before reluctantly pulling out of her grasp. Her quirky mother, who always seemed to have a protecting eye on her but still gave her the room to spread her wings, her mother who would sing with her to Christmas carols while she painted her next master piece, letting Kassie watch intently. God she was gonna miss her..

Rena closed the door once Kassie was inside and waved, smiling as best she could while the car started up. It was all too soon before it pulled away from the curb, and finally down the street.

Rena put a hand over her mouth and hugged herself with the other, trying not to cry as the horizon swallowed the cab from her sight.

/////////////

Sonic smirked as he sped around the city, dodging the pedestrians around it at the last minute, but with effortless skill. If it wasn't for his ego, he probably wouldn't have to look so hard for knuckles, who usually avoided the teasing hedgehog.

Could Sonic help it if knuckles was hilarious when he got all wound up?

Finally, the blue hedgehog spotted said target, and stopped straight in front of him, shuddering like a hammer would after hitting a solid surface, "Heya Knuckles!"

Knuckles suppressed his groan…barely…sonic sounded like he was in a playful mood…which meant knuckles would have to either fight him or listen to him talk/insult him….the first was probably more likely.

"What do you want hedgehog?" the echidna growled, opening his eyes with a snap form his perch on the trash can.

Sonic's smirk turned sheepish, as he held up his hands in mock surrender, "Woah there buddy, I come in peace, no need to get all hostile…"

Knuckles glared openly at sonic, but nonetheless leaned back, prompting sonic to grin once again.

The blue hedgehog hopped on a trash can next to the red echidna, leaning back with his arms under his head, "Figured I'd come by and tell you the news. Chris's cousin is coming by for a visit."

"No offense to Chris and his family, but why the heck should I care?" knuckles asked, raising a brow at sonic.

Sonic shrugged, "well I figured if some new company was around you might get curious and come by Chris's more often. Y'know they worry about ya being on your own out here, personally I know you can take care of yourself, if Eggman isn't trying to trick you that is."

"Watch it.."

"I don't want them to worry, they've been good to us, so why don't you come by tomorrow when she gets here."

"It's a girl?" Knuckles asked

Sonic cracked an eye open, "No, a monkey." He replied sarcastically.

Knuckles huffed, "Whatever hedgehog, you know my main focus is getting back home to guard the Master Emerald….but if it'll get you off my back I MIGHT come tomorrow…." Knuckles paused for a minute, letting the silence settle between, "What's her name?"

Sonic smirked, "Do I detect interest my grumpy friend?"

Knuckles grumbled again and Sonic chuckled, "Her name's Kassie, apparently she was born with some heart problem so now her health isn't so good. So she's coming to live out here so she can get better."

"Don't her parents know this is where Eggman typically makes his attacks?"

Sonic shrugged, "as far as I know she just lives with her mom…and with me around she wont have to worry about Eggman? Sonic grinned and knuckles suppressed another groan.

The hedgehog hopped off of the trashcan and stretched his legs, "See ya tomorrow then knuckie-boy" Then sped off into the night.

"THE NAMES-dow forget it." Knuckles sat back down growling. Seriously why did he have to go greet this Kassie person? It's not like she's play a significant part in his life here or anything, he didn't plan on making too many friends while he was here.

Oh how wrong he was….

**Well, first chapter's done, let me know what you think! **


	2. What's the red thingy?

**Second chapter! Thank you to the one person that reviewed!! I hope you continue to read, as well as the rest of you who read it but didn't review….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or anything associated with him, I only own Kassie and Rena.**

Ella hummed a tune under her breath as she organized the last touches of Kassie's new room. She remembered the young girl from when she was 9 years old, and Chris had been 6, that was the last time they were able to see each other. After that, Kassie needed another operation on her heart, so they didn't have the money to come visit.

"Ella! Ella!" Creams soft voice called to the Latino woman. Ella smiled warmly.

"In here sweetie!" She called back.

The small rabbit ran into the room, peering around and smiling, "It looks so big in here Ella, is this where miss Kassie is staying?"

"Yes, this used to be Mr. Thorndykes' old office, but when he moved it into the company, he's had no need for this room…although, it doesn't seem quite right for a young girl does it. Will you help me decorate?"

Cream's eyes widened in excitement and nodded vigorously, Cheese bobbing up and down happily next to her.

For the next few hours, cream and cheese helped Ella spruce up the new room. Running in and out to pick flowers and hang them up in various positions around the room. Tails and chuck even came in to help assemble the four-poster bed they had for her.

"Ella? What's miss Kassie like?" Cream asked politely as she folded a corner of the bed sheet.

Ella "hmmed" for a moment, mulling over a good summary of Chris's cousin.

"I suppose she's a lot like you sweetheart, very kind and very soft-spoken."

"that's good, she'll be able to get along with everyone just fine then, even Mr. Knuckles!"

Ella smiled at the small rabbit, thinking back ot he red echidna, and how he had shown up…or rather, was dragged here by sonic less than an hour ago.

There was a knock on the door frame which caused the too of them to look up fro their arranging. Sonic stood at the door smiling.

The blue hedgehog jabbed a thumb towards the hallway, "hate to interrupt ladies, but I think someone's here."

The sound of helicopter wings chopping through the air made itself evident, and they knew it must mean Kassie had arrived.

Cream ran out of the room excitedly, before sonic picked her up for a piggy back ride, careening down the hallway as a result.

The blue blur skidded to a halt, lifting the child off of his back and setting her gently on the ground with her Chao.

"Sonic, just how long is this gonna take?" Knuckles asked grumpily beside him. Currently they were all waiting outside the mansion, as the chopper tried it's best to make a smooth landing.

"Patience Knuckles, the chaos emeralds aren't going anywhere at this very moment.." Grandpa chuck reprimanded the echidna, to which he received and irritated "Hmph."

Finally the helicopter touched the ground lightly, before gently bringing the rest of it down, the propellers gradually slowing down and finally stopping.

Chuck hurried forward, grinning as he opened the door to the helicopter, revealing the mysterious guest.

"Hi chuck! It's been a while!" A cheerful voice said form inside. Mobians and humans looked up as Kassie lower herself out of the aircraft.

Ella tried not to let her smile drop at what she saw.

Although beautiful, Kassie had no way of deceiving them in the fact hat she was ill. Her hair, a fiery red just like her mothers, seemed considerably dull than it used to be, and was somewhat flat as it hung limply in two pigtail braids at her neck. Her eye had dark circles under them, and her skin was pale, making her translucent, almost like a phantom. Her jacket wrapped protectively around her far-too-thin-body-for-Ella's- taste, taking care to cover the place on her chest were her heart was located. A thick green turtle neck under that.

_The scar still embarrasses her…_Ella thought sympathetically.

Ella was startled when Chris ran forward form behind her, embracing his older cousin affectionately, "Hi Kassie, it's good to see you!"

Kassie returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Chris's torso in the gentle way only Kassie could have. Her timid smile pressed into Chris's hair.

However, once their brief family reunion was over, Kassie opened her eyes and they narrowed in slight confusion.

"…Chris?....why is there a giant blue hedgehog…rabbit….two tailed fox….oh another hedgehog…and a red thingy, I'm sorry I'm not sure what you are.." she apologized briefly to knuckles, who looked angry, "Staring at me?"

Chris turned around to look as this own cousin, "You don't know who they are Kassie."

"Chris I think I'd remember meeting a blue hedgehog that came to my waist."

Sonic blinked before grinning, running up to Kassie and grabbing her hand in a handshake…all in about .5 seconds, impressive even for him.

"Names sonic the hedgehog lady, pleased to meet ya!"

Kassie shook up and down along with her arm in Sonic's super fast handshake, she wasn't even aware her joints could move that fast, "H-hello…"

"Kassie, don't tell me you and your mother have been ignoring the newspapers again…" Chuck said, his amused look betraying his stern tone.

Kassie seemed somewhat embarrassed, "We've been a little…distracted lately, what with her new painting and trying to sell the apartment…"

"Isn't that just like Rena…it's a wonder she manages to stay connected to the ground with her head always in the clouds…" Chuck shook his head smiling, "Sonic and his friends are guests to our world, somehow using super powered emeralds they transported themselves here by accident, now while they're trying to find a way back, they stay here..kind of like you in a way."

Kassie turned back tot the Anthromorphic beings, self conscious for the way she had responded to them, "Well, I'm glad to meet all of you…Mom always say be accepting of everyone, no matter how different they are…Um I mean…"she trialed off awkwardly, realizing she probably just made it worse.

The pink hedgehog, Amy, as Kassie found out later, gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it, at least you didn't try to shoot us like the other humans did at first.."

"That's true." Chris agreed laughing.

Kassie smiled a little and looked towards the red echidna, who still looked ticked off, apparently he didn't like the fact hat Kassie couldn't tell what species he was. Kassie felt a pang of guilt, and opened her mouth to say something, when all of a sudden a powerful autumn gust sent a chill down her spine.

She was hoping no one would notice her shivering, but as predicted, Ella didn't miss it for a second.

"Alright, we'll continue the introductions inside Kassie, I won't have you catching a cold on your first day here. " The Latino maid said, putting an arm round Kassie's shoulders to help warm her, and guiding her inside.

Chuck helped guide the helicopter back into the air, and the others filled in , thankful o be out of the chilly air…well accept knuckles, who thought it would be a good time to attempt his escape. Unfortunately my foresaw this and grabbed one of his dread locks, dragging him inside and whispering threateningly

"Don't be rude knucklehead."

Eventually, introductions were made for everyone accept for Knuckles, who still opted to moodily face away form Kassie, who desperately wanted to say something but kept getting distracted from the excited other Mobians.

Finally, she gathered up her courage and blurted, "E-excuse me!"

Knuckles opened one eye towards her, unsmiling, but seemingly willing to listen.

Kassie looked down at her hands, feeling like a little kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar…but why?

I…I'm, sorry that I…but um..I mean…" Kassie stumbled, not exactly sure how to word his without making the situation worse, Knuckles only stared at her like she had two heads, what on earth was this girl trying to say to him? Was she just trying to make him angry?

Cream finally took pity and gestured towards the grumpy red echidna, "This is Mr. knuckles, he's our friend...but he doesn't stay here like the rest of us, he's still looking for the chaos emeralds."

Kassie's eyes widened in comprehension, of all of them this one was ht most anxious to get home,

Knuckles smirked in an angry way, "Yeah that's right, and I'm an echidna for your information, look it up." He spat at the end, making the girl flinch and look down at her hands again.

Suddenly Amy stood up with a growl and pulled out a giant hammer out of virtually nowhere. As quick as it had appeared, the hammer swung down and clubbed knuckles over the head, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Kassie's face looked something like this O.O

"What the heck is your problem?! So what if she made a little mistake?!! It was understandable, besides, it's hard enough pronouncing echidna, let alone recognizing one!" Amy shouted, continuing to chase Knuckles around with her Piko-piko hammer.

Kassie started to freak out, violence was not what she had wanted to accomplish by talking to the red echidna, she looked around at the others for help, but they looks somewhat bored.

Her heart quickened in panic, why was this happening, she didn't want someone to get hurt for a mistake she made! Her throat caught and she stood up quickly, "Stop, Amy, please!!"

Kassie knew immediately after she did, that she shouldn't have screamed. All of a sudden her lungs seized on her, and she started to cough and hack, alarming everyone in the room. Amy and knuckles froze in place.

"Whoa there!" Sonic exclaimed, reaching out a hand in concern

The young girl did her best to cover her mouth, but her chest heaved uncontrollably, and soon her head felt dizzy. Her knees buckled beneath her from the sheer force of it. Her breath came in short gasps between coughing fits, gradually getting weaker and her eyes watered, she could think of only one thing, _it hurts…someone make it stop, please…._

Being warned this might happen if things got too stressful, Chris dove into Kassie's small backpack, which she had taken with her on both flights, wrenching out her inhaler, and shoved it clumsily to her.

Kassie snatched it, taking a deep puff and gasping to regain her breath. She held a hand over her painfully racing heart. Shaking fort he sheer panic she had felt, the last thing she wanted was another trip to the emergency room.

Knuckles could only watch in shock, whatever anger he had felt towards the child seemed to vanish in a second, and was replaced with concern and worry.

"Dang kiddo, they weren't kidding when they said you weren't feeling well…" Sonic trailed of, kneeling beside Kassie, who was still calming down..

Mr. Tanaka popped out of nowhere, narrowing his eyes scarily at both Knuckles and Amy, "I will ask both of you to take whatever you are doing outside, Miss Kassie can not tolerate his type of stress with her current condition."

"Sorry Mr. Tanaka…" Amy said, her ears drooping slightly as she put her hammer away.

Knuckles mumbled a soft apology under his breath, still staring at Kassie. While he knew most normal people got asthma attacks once in a while, the agony and pain she went through when she had one was not lost on any of them….and that was just a small fit….

And she had put herself through that in an attempt to make Amy stop attacking him….

Knuckles felt a stab of guilt in his own heart. This feeling…

His eyes locked with he girls, her's somewhat relieved that Amy had stopped hitting him, yet still frightened from the small trauma she had just experienced.

Another stab of guilt…why did he feel like this? He only ever felt this way when he failed to protect he master emerald, if even so much as a scratch was put on it, this horrible feeling of failure…but why would he feel this way for some girl he just met?

He spun on his heel, feeling confused and disconcerted, "I think it's better I leave now, later…Kassie." He added. Kassie stared after him, knowing this was probably his way of saying he forgave her, why else would he use her name like that.

"Goodbye…." She trailed off, feeling some-what sad. Somehow when their eyes locked..something appeared, a connection of some sort, like an invisible latch clicked into place.

Knuckles paused for a moment, before he walked away, not turning back, and slamming the door behind him.

The room was quiet, before Tails finally sighed, "Well, that was a little anti-climactic.."

"Eh what are ya gonna do?" Amy said shrugging.

**I kind of flubbed the ending. I did my absolute best with this chapter, I actually had to restart it like five times to get it to go in a direction I actually liked. Even now there are things I don't really like about it, but I'm not quite sure what to do about it. I'll do my best in correcting the spelling mistakes, I tend to type really fast, so words like From and form tend to mesh together, and those are hard to catch. **

**In real life I'm having some emotional problems…..you see my parents are separating….so yeah, my stories aren't going to be all that good, and it's frustrating but I'm doing my best with everything that's going on right now. Just cut me some slack okay, so if you don't like it…yeah….i think you get what I'm trying to say..**

**Got to go now, hope you liked the chapter as sucky as it came out.**


	3. Opening up and settling in

**Third chapter here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog.**

Kassie groaned hoarsely, letting her weight tip her backwards and onto her new bed. Her frame bounced slightly and rocked until It settled into he plush covers. Four hours in this room, and she STILL wasn't done unpacking.

She glanced with dread over to the corner of her room, where three more big boxes awaited her tired hands to place them into their new home…at least for a while. Why she had to put absolutely everything she owned here NOW Kassie would never understand. But considering her mothers' quirky and distracted personality, it could take a long time before she would find a suitable new home for the both of them.

Biting her lip a little, Kassie couldn't ignore the fact that while she missed her mother and cluttered house, which resembled more of a rat's den than a home, she was indeed excited to stay with her extended family once again. Chris had grown up a lot since she last saw him, Chuck treated her as a granddaughter despite that she technically wasn't. Mr. Tanaka and Ella were overprotective and overbearing at times, but that was because, she was sure, she must look an awful sight right now. And these new alien friends of Chris's..

Kassie smiled as she recounted every single on of the mobians, Amy Rose, the little pink hedgehog with uncontrollable passion and heart.

Tails, a little fox who Kassie immediately felt fond of, and his shy, inquisitive personality mad her smile, he was destined for great things, that was certain.

Cream the rabbit, another of the young mobians Kassie felt attached to instantly, something about her seemed to resemble herself quite well, not to mention she was gosh darn adorable.

Then of course, sonic. Kassie could tell right away she was going to have fun getting to know him, he was laid back but there was still and enveloping courage and protectiveness in the way that he carried himself that made her sure that as long as he was near, everyone would be safe and happy.

Slowly, her thoughts drifted away form the outwardly friendly aliens and strayed towards the red dreadlocked figure form earlier that day. His angry violet eyes bore into hers with an intensity that made hr heart thump nervously against her ribs. And yet…it wasn't a bad feeling. His gaze was just as uneasy as hers, as if almost his whole life he had to fight to keep what was dear to him near, that it was not uncommon for people to take advantage of the kindness he had somewhere beneath all of that suspicion. Even if he had yelled at her, hurt her feelings, and overall acted rudely….for some strange reason Kassie did not feel the fear she would have if it had been anyone else.

She felt sad that he didn't seem to like her, because despite all things…she did like him. Not only intrigued but in some way….his courage inspired her, made her feel admiration for this crimson echidna…

Kassie jumped slightly, making her cough, when she heard a knock on the door,

"C-come in!" She finally blurted out,

The pink quilled head of Amy rose poked it's head into her room, smiling sympathetically when she saw Kassie laying down in a defeated fashion.

"Hi Kassie, feeling any better?" the pink hedgehog, not one to be tentative nor patient, entered the room and plopped hers elf next to the red head on the bed.

Kassie smiled gently, "Yes, much…it was just a small asthma attack, nothing to worry aobut." She thought, guiltily, if she should apologize for the panicking attack.

Amy swung her legs back and forth cheerfully as she took in Kassie's half settled room, "How much tsuff have you got girl?"

Kassie laughed a little embarrassed, "I guess I'm sort of a pack rat…."

Amy turned back to her, her emerald eyes having a rare softness tot hem, "Want some help?"

Kassie gratefully accepted, happy to have some company after being trapped with her own thoughts for so long.

"Hang on, let me put some music on!" she ran over tone suitcase, of course tripping over her own feet in doing so. Amy ran over and helped her up, lifting her from under her armpits as Kassie laughed at herself.

"Now I can see why Mr. Tanaka and Ella are so pensive about you, you're a walking train wreck!"

Kassie continued to laugh, coughing every now and again, until she finally sat on her knees and unzipping one suitcase, which was revealed to hold nothing but music. CD's, tape cassettes, and ,somewhere among that, a beat up old boom box.

"Wow, half of these I haven't even heard of…" Amy trailed off, clutching Michael Buble, Phil Collins, and the lion king 2 soundtrack in her hand.

Kassie shrugged, smiling fondly down at her impressive collection, "Most of this is my father's, the old stuff I mean. Hey here's a good one!"

She pulled out a foreign looking CD, and without letting Amy look at it, plopped it into the boom box and pressed play.

A school bell rang out of the speakers, and soon bubbly rock music filled the room, soon joined by the voices of Buono, a j-pop band.

Amy was amazed, as she watched a complete transformation overtake young Kassie. The red head jumped up and down to the music, looking excited, and irrepressibly happy. It was like she had completely forgotten Amy was there.

Her asthma and heart problems momentarily forgotten, Kassie hummed along with the song, then gradually began to lose herself to the melody, singing along with the difficult lyrics like a pro.

"**Kotae nante doko ka ni aru tte omottecha dame sa**

**Kotae nante jibun no naka dake ni arun da..!"**

Pulling out a few articles of clothing, Kassie tossed them into a drawer and closed it with her hip.

"**Kakkoii jan!**

**Ari no mama sunao na kimochi zenbu..**

**Yappa ai jan!**

**Ima no mama afureta kimochi zenbu!**"

Amy smiled and danced along, happy that her new friend was opening up to her.

"**Sei ippai hi ni mukatte butsukete miyou yo**

**Mae muite kao agete naiteru hima wa nai yo!" **

"_**Jounetsu no kisu! Kono "seishun" ni kisu! **_

_**Ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki**_

_**Saikoo no kisu! Sono zenryoku ni kisu! **_

_**Mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo**_

_**A..**_**" **They sang together, jumping around the room, letting go and having fun…It was only a matter of time until someone would over hear.

Sonics' ears twitched, when he picked up an unfamiliar sound. A light and beautiful voice, singing to a bouncy song with al their heart….but he knew for a fact Amy could not sing at all, cream, well her voice was pretty distinct as was Ella's.

He was surprised to see a small crowed outside of Kassie's new room. Cream watching something with absolute adoration in her eyes, Tails looking curiously, and Chris smiling knowingly.

His young human friend soon spotted him ,and gestured for him to come over, but be quiet at the same time.

Sonic was shocked to see the same girl who had worried would keel over in two seconds flat, running and dancing around her room like a fairy, singing with talent one could only be born with.

"**Riyuu nante doko ni mo mitsukaranaku tatte ii sa**

**Kizuita toki wa mou hashiri dashiterun da…**

**Datte ima jan!**

**Tsuki nukete hadashi no mama de zutto**

**Son de ai jan**

**Tsuranuite akiramenai de zutto!**

**Kanashii hi wa onaka ippai tabereba ii**

**Tama ni hekondara hiru made netereba ii**

**Kandou no kisu! Kono "shunkan" ni kisu! **

**Ima ganbatteru kimi ni agetai**

**Donmai no kisu! Sono "yancha" ni kisu! **

**Mune ippai no omoi kanjitain da yo**

**..te**

**Kanashii hi wa onaka ippai tabereba ii**

**Tama ni hekondara hiru made netereba ii**

**Jounetsu no kisu! Kono "seishun" ni kisu! **

**Ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki**

**Saikoo no kisu! Sono zenryoku ni kisu! **

**Mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo**

**A..!!"**

Kassie spun around in a tired circle as the song ended, and finally collapsed to her knees, face flushed and gasping and coughing for breath, but smiling nonetheless. Singing always made her feel better, free almost, she really needed this..

"Thanks Amy, I wasn't too loud was i?" Kassie asked, scratching he back of her neck embarrassed.

Before Amy could answer, a voice blurted, "Are you kidding? That was awesome!"

Kassie swerved over to see Cream , Tails and Chris clapping, while sonic, the source of the voice, gave her a thumbs up and a wink,

The red head blushed, for a moment blending perfectly with her hair, "H-how long have you all been there?"

"Long enough." Chris answered kindly, with a laugh.

Despite her embarrassment, Kassie smiled too, shyly accepting the their compliments as he joined her and Amy in her new room. It wasn't long until Cream requested she sing some of her favorite songs. Sonic sped around the room as he listened, helping to speed up the unpacking process as the others soon joined him.

(with chuck)

Chuck turned the corner towards Kassie's room, ready to tell them that dinner was ready. However, he found himself smiling and leaning against the doorframe quietly as he watched them. It seemed like all they ever did was fight Eggman and his robots, it was all he had ever relay seen sonic do, other than run and sleep. However, all of them, even sonic, were still just children. And it was nice to see them act like it for a change.

Chuck pulled himself away, happy to see Kassie was starting to settle in to her knew "family". Who was he to take that away and interrupt their fun. He'd have Ella bring up some sandwiches and leftovers in a while.

(back to Kassie)

Her throat throbbed form exertion as she sang and sang, her asthma threatening to act up at any moment….but at that particular point in time, Kassie could hardly even care. She had never really had an opportunity to just play with her friends, being homeschooled because of her health, she had never had the chance to even make friends. However, though his scene couldn't' seem to get any more perfect, though she couldn't seem to feel any happier, Kassie couldn't help but feel like something was missing…

A temperamental red echidna, seemed to be missing.

Kassie, taking a break to sit tiredly on the window sill of her room, tuned out the others as they went about their business. She thought about him again, but why? Why couldn't' she stop getting this longing to see him again, to learn more about him.

Kassie realized, that as well as her admiration for him, she felt a sort of kinship toward him, like hiding their pain to not worry others, to let loose with their own explosive outlet. Her, her voice, him, his temper.

It was with this observation of kinship, that Kassie pressed her forehead to the glass, and gazed out to the honey colored leaves of fall and the orange sky of evening, and wondered..

Was he lonely?

**Ehh, still not my best chapter. I did my best really, I truly did…but….i'm just nto as proud of it as I am with other sotries (sniffle) I hope it doesn't suck too bad….please review…**


	4. Take it all in, slow down for a moment

**Whoo! Fourth chapter! Thank you for everyone who reads and reviews, your support has been really helpful. Oh BTW sorry, I forgot to disclaim the song I used in the last chapter. It's called kisskisskiss (creative huh?) by buono, a j-pop group. It's really good, perfect to pep you up a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog.**

One would think that in such a big house, it would be easier to sneak out of undetected. So far, every time Kassie tried to quietly disappear from the background for a simple walk around town, someone would find her, whether on purpose or not, and deter her form her journey.

She wanted to get out of here! She had been trapped in this god-forsaken house for two weeks! Her legs itched and her head felt stuffed up with cabin fever. The pretty orange leaves outside were just begging her to admire them, and she new that around town, Halloween and Christmas decorations would mingle as holidays switched.

Well, she had been through hells water's before, surviving three heart surgeries and multiple serious asthma attacks. Kassie was not one to give up.

She picked out a warm outfit, so Ella or Mr. Tanaka couldn't stop her from going out in fear of her health. A light red-violet cap, Black stockings, a maroon skirt, purple clogs, and a lilac colored v-neck. Kassie was about to grab her ankle length coat (leather, her mothers…quite classy actually.) When a sight caught her in the mirror.

She halted and looked back, narrowing her eyes in discomfort. She winced at the red disrupt in her skin, peeking out of her shirt, just below her collar bone. The result of three heart surgeries, a whopper of a battle scar.

She quickly grabbed a deep red scarf, wrapping it, and her coat around her tightly to conceal the evidence of her silent war with her own body.

//////

So far so good, she was currently hiding behind a very large and flamboyant plant in one of the hallways. She could hear Tails, Cream, Amy and Chris, with some of his friends, playing in his room as she tiptoed silently past.

Kassie was amazed that she had made it to the front door, and slipped through it, praying that it wouldn't creak as she did so.

It merely squeaked once, then was silent.

She sighed in relief, breathing in the crisp fall air, and letting it out in wisps as warm breath hit cold wind. Then she heard a clang a the gate. Grandpa Chuck was back form his trip to the hardware store.

Although she new Chuck would be more willing to let her adventure, she did not want to take a chance of sudden doubt in her health procession. She sprinted to a tree in the front yard, ducking behind t and a nearby bush, squeezing her eyes shut as the old man walked past.

To her horror, he stopped just short of next to her.

She almost gave herself up, when she hear chuck call out, "Hey Sonic! Aren't you cold up there?"

"Nah, my fur and all the pretty leaves are keeping me warm. There's something very interesting about leaves falling that they normally _should not be going….._"

Kassie froze. The voice came form directly behind her on the roof, and she new the last part of that had been directed at her. Kassie slowly turned around and locked eyes with the blue wonder himself, who had one eye open in slight amusement, teasing her without words, while the other remained closed, so as not to alert chuck of her current place..yet.

"Well then…suit yourself, but if you catch a cold, don't come to me if Ella doesn't let you run everywhere you want to."

"Mm." Sonic grunted in recognition of the warning, still looking at Kassie and smirking. Kassie made frantic "No!" signs with her hands, then clasped them together,

"please.." she whispered, shaking her hands in a pleading motion.

Sonic, who still looked at her like he was about to laugh, merely winked at her, and Kassie new she was free to go. Once chuck had closed the door behind, she ran, flailing her arms and everything, to the front gate and swung her body through it and around the wall to hide. This time Sonic really did laugh.

She thought briefly if dumping a bucket of cold water while he slept later would be such a bad thing to do.

////////////////////

She was free!!

Kassie skipped like a little kid for an entire block in her excitement, feeling winded and coughing at the end, but happy nonetheless. She could finally breath without someone else being there, begging her to sing another song for them, explain the technology that was nestle din her chest, keeping her heart beating, reading to them while they cooked or cleaned, listened to old folk tales, or whatever those people could think up.

She loved them all, but geez, giver her some room to live!!

Pretty soon she was in the center of town. People bustled around her, glancing at her, wondering what she was doing in a big city alone, then moving on. She was just a stranger to them, to them nothing was wrong with her health, she was just like them, no an invalid escapee.

Suddenly, Kassie was overcome with an overpowering sweet smell. She looked around, seeing a stall that was selling baked goods for the holiday season. A fresh batch of blueberry muffins lay steaming out in the air. Just as suddenly, Kassie felt overwhelmingly hungry.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy a muffin please…" she politely held out a five to the woman who was running the stand. The woman looked up form her magazine in interest, then said too fast for Kassie to understand.

"Youwantwomuffin?fivedolla!"

"P-pardon?" Kassie stuttered, the woman's thick foreign accent jumbled up the words she thought she knew, "I just want one muffin thank you,"

"Yes! Two muffin five dolla!" the woman jabbed at the dollar Kassie held out, then grabbing two muffins and placing them in a plastic bag.

"But ma'am, I only wanted…"

"you wantmuffi?,givemefivedolla,or not?" the woman asked irritably. Kassie immediately panicked, she did not want to make her angry, especially because of something like her accent.

"O-Okay.." Kassie conceded meekly. Walking away after paying, not seeing the cheeky smirk the vendor had as she did.

Kassie sighed, short a five but up one extra muffin. It was times like these where she could really use a big brother, someone to guide her and prevent people form getting her flustered or taking advantage of her like that.

Kassie jumped when she heard a loud clang and fierce grumbling afterwards, coming form an alley.

Taking her past knowledge of allies and what could happen in them, Kassie clutched her muffins to her chest, a poor weapon but all that was available, and peeked cautiously around the corner to see.

She blinked, staring straight into the eyes of Knuckles the echidna, who was rubbing his head ruefully after he had fallen off of his perch on a trash can.

She new by the way he was looking at her, as sort of confused glare (thought that could be because his head still hurt) that she shouldn't bother him, that she should just walk right past. But she didn't.

She had, after all, been waiting almost two weeks for another opportunity to talk to him.

Her hand pushed her around the corner without another thought as she crouched beside him, "Are you all-right?"

She helped him up to his feet, knuckles sighed irritably, "No, I'm laying down on the ground with a huge bump on my head because it's a new dance craze."

Kassie looked up at him sadly from the ground, where she sat on her knees next to him. Knuckles felt another pang of guilt. The kid had put herself through a painful asthma attack to help him, is this how he treated her for it?

"Sorry…didn't get much sleep last night.." He muttered looking away.

"I understand.." Kassie assured, looking at her folded hands for a moment.

After a few more minutes of silence, knuckles awkwardly tired to make conversation, as the girl did not look like she was about to leave anytime soon.

"Uh….how..are you? Last time I saw you…well…you weren't feeling to well…" Knuckles stumbled, lifting himself back onto a trash can. To his surprise, Kassie pulled another to sit across form him a little ways away, her skirt pulled over her knees like a blanket of sorts.

"it was just a mild coughing spell, nothing to worry about. Uh-um….I want to apologize…for you know…not being able to tell what you are. I didn't mean to insult you, but I wasn't even sure if Sonic was even a hedgehog…"

Knuckles shrugged, "Don't worry about it I guess, like Amy said, it was a mistake. I..tend to lose my temper without thinking of other people…so I'm sorry if I..made you uncomfortable in our first meeting."Knuckles said with difficulty. He could feel Kassie's warm gaze on the side of his head. Suddenly, he was attacked by the aroma of a fresh blueberry muffin, being held out to him by said girl.

He looked down a the treat for a moment, before raising an eyebrow in confusion at the girl.

Kassie smiled, obviously relieved that the echidna did not in fact hate her.

"Please, I'd like to try this again. My name is Kassidy Daniels, I'm form New York City…and if you want…I'd like to be your friend.."She added shyly, still holding out the muffin as a peace offering.

Knuckles blinked then smiled, taking the muffin then enveloping her small frail hand in his gigantic paw in a hand shake, "Knuckles the echidna, from angel Island….like wise."

Kassidy grinned, overjoyed, "Thank you."

"One question though.."

"What is it?"

"Do humans always give muffins to re-introduce themselves?"

Kassie laughed, coughing here and there, but nonetheless it made knuckles smile too. The guilt seemed to evaporate form his heart and was replaced with something different…affection? Warmth? But why for this girl?

Kassie looked down at her own muffin, still steaming form being kept in the warm bag, then slowly tore it in two, watching the soft wisps of steam rise from the middle of the pastry. She inhaled it slowly, smiling and closing her eyes, officially lost in her own world.

Knuckles, who had already scarffed half of his and burnt his tongue, gave her a funny look, "Why are you doing that?"

Kassie looked up dazed, and shrugged, "I like to watch it…little things like this. It helps slow down time, just for a moment…"

"…Why would you want to do that?"

Knuckles wanted to suck his words out of the air, when Kassie turned to him with a slightly sad smile, her eyes obviously else ware, thought they looked straight at him.

"When you aren't sure if you're going to come out of surgery alive….you learn to appreciate everything normally taken for granted."

For once, knuckles felt that his nickname, knucklehead, actually did him justice.

Knuckles looked up at the strip of sky he could see form the alley they were sitting in. The sun was setting fast, and the temperature was dropping, he felt a gentle breeze blow past him. He took time to notice the goose-bumps that raised on his skin under his fur, which one popped up first, what the wind smelt like, how it seemed to embrace him….she was right…

"I can see what you mean."

Kassie breathed in the same breeze knuckles had, raising her hands to greet it as it rushed past her to say hello to someone else.

From there, knuckles felt himself telling her about Angel Island. The sounds, smells and sights he normally would have thought nothing of. He started to realize how much he missed the island itself, despite his nagging sense of duty to the emerald. He told her about that too, he told her about his adventures with Sonic in the past, adventures with all of them..

When normally, his friends would have gotten bored with his story by now. Yet when he looked up at her to check if she had actually fallen asleep, her eyes were sparkling back with intrigue, her hands placed in front of her in eagerness like a kindergartener at story time.

It felt..nice…for someone to be looking up to him like that, instead of teasing him and writing him off as a knucklehead.

It wasn't until it had gotten truly dark, that Knuckles noticed Kassie tugging her jacket closer to her body, shivering like a leaf. She coughed, yet stared at him, waiting for him to continue his story.

He was about to offer to walk her home, when a wind too powerful to be natural slapped them with cold air. Then Sonic the hedgehog was in front of them, grinning.

"So here you are, thought I'd find you with Knuckles."

"Hi sonic." Kassie greeted smiling warmly, while Knuckles glared irritably at the hedgehog. As if trying to size up what exactly he'd do to tease him today.

"Heya Kassie, you'd better skedaddle back home, The others are going ballistic lookin for you."

Kassie covered her mouth in surprise, "Oh no, I've been out a lot longer than I meant to, they're never gonna let me out of their sight again!!"

Knuckles did not like that at all. He'd never admit it, but he had enjoyed talking with his new friend immensely.

Sonic chuckled, before he scooped her up the next second. Kassie squeaked in surprise and circled her arms awkwardly around his neck so she wouldn't fall backwards. The hedgehog was stronger than he looked. Then again Kassie wasn't exactly healthily heavy.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell them you went for a walk with me, they'll be fine with that! Crap you're cold…better get you home soon." Sonic muttered the end more to himself. Kassie had noticed how chilled she felt. Sonic had a poin,t but..

"K-Knuckles!"

Knuckles turned to her in surprise, having closed his eyes after hearing that Sonic was taking her home.

Sonic looked at her curiously, but she ignored him, leaning towards her new friend, "Tomorrow…I'm making dinner with Ella...will you come over?"

"I don't know…" Knuckles trailed off. There was a good reason he did not opt to go live with Chris. Even a good kid like Kassie had to sneak out of the house thought to get herself free.

"Please?" Kassie pleaded, her big soft eyes chopping away at knuckles will power, "Please knuckles? I'd feel a lot better about you staying out here where it's cold, if you had something warm in your stomach…"

Knuckles locked eyes with her, then after a minute, he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah..okay.."

Kassie smiled happily, more like glowed. "Thank you, you won't regret it, I promise."

She held out her pinky for a pinky promise. Knuckles new sonic was smirking at him, but nonetheless, he awkwardly extended his own pinky form his thick glove and entwined it with her tiny one.

"See ya tomorrow then both of you.."

Sonic chuckled, giving the red echidna a look that promised he'd hear more about this later, "See ya Knuckster, hold on tight Kassie!"

Without another word, sonic went careening back to the Thorndyke mansion. Knuckles could hear Kassie screaming in panic with how fast the hedgehog, and he laughed along with sonic in the distance.

Knuckles lent back with his arms cradling his head, he looked up at the sky and felt the wind again…."She's a nice kid"

Knuckles opened his eyes at the thought, and smiled. Again, he'd never admit it, but he was looking forward to tomorrow a lot more that Kassie could know.

He closed his eyes again, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_She's a nice kid…_

**Awww, Knuckles is starting to warm up to Kassie! I feel a lot more confident about this chapter. I think my spark is starting to come back even with everything going on. I still can't draw a thing though T-T.**

**Read and review please!**


	5. My Kassie

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm so late in updating. First, I couldn't think of something to type, the wire that powers my laptop broke, so now I'm using my dad's laptop, which is a macintosh (don't ask me how we got Microsoft word o there, cuz really I don't know.) I'm hoping it doesn't make my dad's laptop all waked, and I'm hoping this came out all right.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog**

Knuckles frowned, narrowing his eyes at the round shape in the distance. The egg shaped ship hovered hesitantly at the city border, as if trying to decide if they should glide over and snoop on it's inhabitants that particular morning.

"That's right Eggman, stay away if you know what's good for you..."He growled under his breath fiercely. Sonic was out of town for the moment, probably somewhere random like Canada and being his usual laid back self.

Which meant the city had temporarily been left unprotected.

Which also meant Kassie was unprotected.

Knuckles wasn't about to let that happen.

It was sufficiant to say, that in the 3 weeks it had been since Kassie and him had their first (successful) meeting, he had grown increasingly fond of her. She would often go out when she could and come talk to him, usually bringing something warm that Ella had baked at the Thorndykes.

Oh, why Kassie hadn't made them? Well she was no longer allowed to touch the stove. Not because she was a bad cook (she wasn't exceptionally good, normal at best.) but because no one could deal with the heart attacks.

When Knuckles had kept his promise and came to dinner, he was shocked to see her hands covered in bandages after burning them in various places on the stove. He remembered quietly thanking Sonic later on, when Kassie had picked up a butcher knife to cut the vegetables, and the speedy hero had picked her up saying a simple "Alright, no more of this."

It was amazing how graceful Kassie could look when she sang and danced, and yet she couldn't walk without tripping over her own feet.

Having Eggman looming around the corner didn't help with the uneasiness Knuckles felt for her safety.

However, Knuckles had learned more than just her incessant clumsiness as their friendship grew.

He learned that in her life-time, she had had 3 heart surgeries, none of them completely doing the job. Ad since her last one, she had been homeschooled due to complications tat she admitted she'd rather not talk about. She mentioned that her father, a guitar player in a band no one ever heard from, had separate from her mother before she was born. She saw him every few years, but that was it. He also learned that she was paralyzingly terrified of heights. (at least he didn't have to worry about her tripping off the empire state building, cuz what would she be doing up there?)

"Whatcha thinking about, handsome?"

Knuckles twitched, he knew that voice all too well.

"What do you want rouge. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

Rouge "Hmphed" skeptically behind him, "Don't have time? All you do is stand around and sulk!"

He heard her high heels clack against the roof cement towards him.

"What, now that your shiny rock isn't around, you have to find something else to hyper focus on?" she asked, while poking his shoulder. He turned his head moodily in the other direction, hoping he had successfully faced away from her. He gasped a little and went red when he saw she had tricked him, her leaning her face way too close for comfort in font of his, and her hand stretched to touch his other shoulder, "Then why don't you focus on me then?"

The young echidna made an indignant sqwauk and pulled out of her grasp, making the white bat laugh.

"Later Knuckie!" She shouted, flying away and leaving a very flustered and disgruntled knuckles behind.

He groaned and shook his head around, trying to clear his head of her face, then tried to look for the Eggman ship again. He growled when he found nothing, Rouge had successfully distracted him and now he had no idea if Eggman had gone into the city or not. He just hoped Kassie had already been warned about the villain, as they hadn't seen much f him even before she had come.

He was about to hop down from the building (it's only a little one.) and search for the doctor once again, when his ears picked up the faint sound of humming down the street. He looked down and blinked.

Speak of the devil, there was Kassie, humming Miranda Cosgrove's "Stay My Baby" and looking in the shop windows.

His eyes however narrowed when he noticed a couple of teenage boys look up I interest as she passed tem on their apartment building steps. His muscles stiffened completely when he saw them get up and follow her.

His heart sped in slight panic when he saw them nonchalantly surrounded her in horseshoe pattern, when she stopped to buy a hot chocolate at a street stand. The boy that seemed to be the leader leaned on his elbow next to her, sliding some money on the counter and shrugging as Kassie said something to him. He wished she was closer like she had bee before, so he could hear.

"Gah! That little-!"

The boy had leant forward, puckering his lips towards Kassie.

Knuckles didn't stop to think before e leapt down and rushed forward like the hot head he was.

///////////

Kassie hummed to herself, not caring if she was too loud or too soft. Hr scarf muffled most of it anyway. You wouldn't think with her being bundled up so securely now that it was officially winter, she could still get cold.

The people and cars, everything, blurred and she only saw clearly what she wanted to. In a word, she was relaxed, and had time to just wander around without her frequent babysitters. (aka Tanaka, Ella, Chuck…sometimes Sonic…)

The rich scent of chocolate filled the air form a booth n the street. It was so enticing Kassie couldn't help herself, she stopped to by one.

"Good after noon Lovey, what can I get you?" The vendor asked with a strong British accent.

"Just a hot chocolate please, thanks." Kassie said smiling thankful she could understand this one.

"That'll be a dollar fifty."

Kassie turned to look in her pocket, when a nasally voice said form behind, "No worry's, I got it."

Kassie blinked and looked up into the face of a teenage boy, maybe a year o two older than her, he smirked at her and leaned on his elbow on the vendor's stall, gazing at her and flashing his baby blue eyes.

Kassie, "Are you sure? I've got money, and I don't even know you…"She said doubtfully.

The boy shrugged, looking real smooth, "We can amend that real quick, and it's all the pay back I'll need."

Suddenly, he closed his eyes and his lips puckered. As he leant forward, Kassie leant back with a very confused look on her face.

The boy continued to lean forward, chasing after her lips with his own, when he heard an angry "Hmph." Come from in front of him.

"Oh, it's Knuckles, hello." The girl said cheerfully

He blinked open his eyes to come face to face with a pissed off echidna, with the girl of his affections tucked carefully behind him. Kassie only looked more confused.

The boy staggerd back in shock, "w-what the!"

Knuckles made a noise and rolled his eyes, "C'mon Kassie, lets get out of here, the air will attract all KINDS of germs."

Not meaning to be pushy, knuckles grabbed her wrist and started to drag her away from the boys. Quickly.

Kassie stumbled in an attempt to keep up with her friends pace, "But I never got my hot chocolate…" she said

"Kassie, I said come ON!" Knuckles ground out, again, not meaning to be bossy, but had no idea how to get her away from the boys, who he decided he did not like in the least.

As the boys watched her be lead away, one scratched the back of his neck, "Sheesh, you'd think he was her brother or something…"

///////////

"Knuckles for heavens sake what's wrong?" Kassie cried out panting, they had been speed walking at the same speed for almost three blocks. Part of her was wondering if Knuckles had actually forgotten he was dragging her, he was just trying to blow of steam.

Knuckles stopped suddely, realizing this, "Oh, right, sorry."

Kassie coughed hoarsly from the unusual amount of cold air being sucked into her lungs. Knuckles reacted quickly and reached into her jacket pocket, puling out her inhaler.

Kassie took a puff, "Thank you.." she croaked slightly as an after affect.

"Now.."Kassie started as she caught her breath, "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" She sat down wearily on a bus stop bench, secretly thankful that Knuckles had dragged her here since this was her ride home.

Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't of had to rescue you if you had seen for yourself…"

Kassie blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Rescue me? Seen what?"

Knuckles stared at her disbelievingly, "The boy, he was…I mean he…, he tried to.."

Kassie's innocent look told him he still wasn't making sense, "Haven't you ever been flirted with before?"

Kassie stared for a moment, then her face went brilliantly red, she covered her face with her hands,

"Oh my god he was FLIRTING?!!"

Knuckles gave her an exasperated look, "Well yeah, duh."

Kassie shook her head, "I-I've never....s-since I've been homeschooled I haven't really had a chance to date…I mean I…Gah I'm such an IDIOT!" Her voice was slightly shrill in her embarrassment.

Knuckles stared at her, then felt something bubble in his chest, it started with a smirk, then a slight snicker, then finally a full body laugh spilled out of his lungs.

Kassie glared at him slightly, still embarrassed, but slowly she began to laugh herself.

"So that's what he was doing with his lips, a-and his face when you popped out of nowhere, oh my gosh!" Kassie gasped, holding her stomach as it cramped in pain.

Knuckles couldn't remember ever laughing this hard, most of it was out of relief that he didn't completely understand.

After they had both calmed down, he sat down with her, hoping to keep anymore fiascos form happening.

With a faint smile left on his face, Knuckles delved a little deeper into his previous thought. Why was he so protective of this girl, who had already made her way into his heart so he could no longer push her away. He felt possessive and anxious when boys her age talked to her, like one of them was going to up and take her away form him, where he couldn't make sure that she wouldn't get hurt.

He was pretty sure it wasn't anything romantic…but a different type of bond, but just as strong…

Suddenly the boys words from before echoed in his head, 'You'd think he was her brother or something…'

He closed his eyes and pondered the statement, then let a small smirk appear on his face, maybe that was it..

He glanced up when he noticed Kassie was no longer sitting with him, but instead waving to a bus driving up the street, letting them know she was to be picked up.

He closed his eyes again, and considered himself lucky that she hadn't recognized that the boy had been flirting. It meant that the innocence he saw I her would stay for a while longer, despite the hardships adult hood would bring. Knuckles doubted if he ever looked that innocent even when he was Cream's age, having lived alone all his life in isolation that he had never thought of as a bad thing before…

'And yet…' Knuckles thought to himself, 'the more time I spend with Kassie, the less time I want to be alone….I wonder if it's selfish, to want to keep her with me and all to myself…'

"Knuckles!" Kassie's voice called out melodiously. His eyes snapped open and saw her smile at him form the bus steps, "why don't you come back with me, we're all decorating the Christmas tree tonight! Please??" She asked, giving him a look with big brown eyes he couldn't possibly say no to.

He smiled and stood up,

'I know it's selfish of me…..but for just a while,…let her just be **my **Kassie..'

**Yay! I finally got it done! Sorry if the story seems to be moving a bit fast, but I don't want to spend so much time on developing their relationship that I forget all the fun stuff. Christmas chapter comes next, may or may not be out before the holidays. I promise it'll be good though. See ya!**


	6. Christmas cheer

**Chapter 6 already! Wow! Anyway, enjoy the holiday chapter of "Open your heart"**

**Disclaimer:I do not own sonic the hedghog or mary poppins.**

Sonic blinked his eyes blearily, feeling slightly frustrated. Normally, he could stare up at earth's stars without any problem. However, tonight was different. It had started to snow, and whenever the blue hero tried to look up at the sky's dark violet blanket, his eyes would be pricked with the ice-cold snowflakes and he'd be forced to shut them again.

He sighed in defeat, sitting up and rubbing the icy water out of his eye, when he heard a voice rise in excitement inside. The muffled noise boomed out in the quiet night, when young Christopher Thorndyke burst through to his balcony, elated.

"You mean it mom? Both you and dad are coming home tonight?! That's great!!"

Sonic paused to let Chris have this moment with his parents, after all, you never knew when they would cancel, maybe they meant it this time?

"An hour!? Don't worry, we'll get everything ready, you should be in time to help us finish decorating the tree! Yeah, we saved it just in case! Yeah, love you too, see you soon!"

With that, Chris hung up the phone, and sighed happily, leaning against the balcony, almost like he was relieved.

"So your folks are coming home for Christmas?" Sonic asked. He snickered when Chris jumped from the unexpected voice.

But just as suddenly as he jumped, his smile came back, "Yeah! Can you believe it? For the past two years, they've had to be away for Christmas, but they planned two months earlier this year, so they can finally come home for the holidays!"

Sonic smiled, jumping down so he stood next to his human friend, ruffling his hair despite the height difference, "that's great kid, I know how much this means to you."

Chris looked out over his house's property, taking I the soft honey glow of the Christmas lights had set up in the gardens, turning the cold hard snow into a different world of some sorts. "Yeah.."

They stood there for a moment, when they heard voices down in the garden. They looked down to see Kassie, dancing unashamedly in the midst of a snow flurry, humming and then singing to herself. It was complete déjà vu to the night that she had first arrived, it was like she had lost herself in her own melody.

Sonic smiled at the sight, though he didn't show it (when did he ever?) sonic had been slightly worried about the girl, and how unhealthy she had looked when they first met, but look at her now? She was dancing in the snow, happy as a clam. She still had a long way to go to be pronounced healthy, but at least she didn't look like she was going to collapse at any given second.

"Kassie looks like she's doing better huh?" He asked, presenting his own thoughts to the young earthling beside him.

Chris made a noise of agreement, gazing down at his older cousin in slight admiration. He wasn't sure if he could express himself that freely, especially if he had been through what Kassie had.

Then they noticed something beside her. A red echidna watched her with his arms crossed disapprovingly, yet his smirk betrayed his stern stance, as he watched Kassie dance and sing.

"….So does Knuckles..in a way…"

Sonic gave Chris a curious look, having noticed the echidna now himself, "how?"

Chris shrugged, "Well, when I first met knuckles I thought he was, well, a grump who hated our world and everyone in it."

"Well he's definitely a stick in the mud.." sonic said tapping his foot and shrugging his shoulders with a smirk, "But he doesn't hate everyone in this world, he's just not very good at going with the flow, he doesn't like change. …don't get me wrong, I'd like to get home too, but we're here, so I might as well enjoy it while I can."

"Right. Well, since we first showed him to Kassie….it's not that he's changed but…it's like he's relaxed a little you know? Softened a bit.."

Sonic smirked down at his red friend, "That's cuz he's gone soft for Kassie..course I can't blame him, I get the feeling Kassie has that effect on everyone."

Chris laughed, "You're right, she definelty does."

Sonic stretched his arms above his head, before nudging Chris in the arm playfully, "Lets go get them huh? I've been waiting to decorate that monster of a tree all day."

Chris smiled, and followed the blue hero inside.

///////////////

Kassie kicked the slush form her path cheerfully, scuffing her black boot against the pavement, and almost fell over from the tripping result.

"Kassie be careful.." Knuckles sighed exasperatedly beside her, catching her before she could fall and setting he upright again.

Kassie only laughed, "Sorry …..Oh Knuckles look!!" She breathed, her eyes shinning at the sight in front of them.

They had finally arrived at the Thorndyke mansion, and in front of them stood a brightly light front garden. The snow had taken some of the flowers by surprise, so some were still in bloom when they had been first sprinkled by the powdery stuff, adding to the affect of the "winter wonderland. "

Swinging open the gate, Kassie didn't hesitate to run off of the path and into he center, looking up at the sky and the gentle falling snow. Her boots crunched in the hardened snow underneath her as she spun in a circle, she looked like a little kid excited by something so simple. But then again, that was Kassie for you.

Knuckles smiled, shaking his head, and was about to call her t come back, when he heard a soft hum build up form where she was. Kassie had started to sing.

Her eyes looked far away, as she spun in graceful circles, dancing without music yet looking al the more magical. Her humming ceased and she began to sing Natasha Bedingfields "Pocketful of sunshine." A son she had expressed as one of her favorites earlier that day when they were talking.

**"I got a pocket**

**got a pocket full of sunshine**

**I've got a love**

**And I know that it's all mine**

**Oh oh whoa oh!"**

Knuckles watched in amazement, he had heard her hum before and knew from the sound of that that she was good, yet he hadn't been there when everyone else had heard her sing the first time, he had no warning of how good she actually was.

It was a soft, gentle melody, almost like a chant (considering what the lyrics were)

**"Do what you want but your never gonna break me**

**sticks and stones they're never gonna shake me no**

**oh whoa oh!"**

**"Take me away!**

**A secret place!**

**A sweet escape!**

**Take me away!!**

**Take me away!**

**To better days!**

**Take me away!**

**A hiding place!!"**

Kassie danced underneath the sky, staring up at it, lost in her own melody for just a few precious moments.

**"there's this place that I go**

**where nobody knows**

**where the rivers flow**

**and I cal it home**

**and there's no more lies**

**and the darkness is light**

**and nobody cries**

**There's only butterflies!!!"**

As she repeated the chorus, Knuckles walked forward, watching with a small, almost proud smile on his face. This talent of hers was going to take her places, that was for sure.

**"the sun's on my side**

**take me for a ride**

**I smile up to the sky**

**I know I'll be alright**

**The suns on my side**

**Take me for a ride**

**I smile up to the sky**

**I know I'll be alright….."**

Kassie finished slowly, letting the words sink in, knowing secretly how much they meant to her. Only she knew just how much she clung to the last phrase, espcially when she was hospitalized.

Kassie shook her head in an attempt to escape those thoughts, It's Christmas time, now's not the time to be thinking about that, she thought to herself spinning in one last circle before falling backwards into the snow, hearing it crunch as it molded around the shape of her body.

She moved her arms and legs in and out to make a snow angel, smiling serenely.

"You're very good you know.." Knuckles said quietly beside her.

"Thanks…..you know, the lights are my favorite part of Christmas?"

Knuckles blinked confusedly, "I thought it would be the songs…"

Kassie shrugged from her spot amidst the snow, "Maybe you think too much?"

Knuckles looked at her, but knew she had not meant it in a rude or mean way from the innocent smile she gave him.

Knuckles smirked before standing up, "Come on, we'd better get you inside before-"

"Kassidy Daniels! You get yourself out of that cold snow now! You'lll catch your death else!" Ella's' Latino accent bellowed form the front door, a silhouette of her wit her hands on her hips crossly sod forebodingly.

"Too late." Kassie gave a nervous laugh.

/////////

"Aha! There she is!"

Kassie yelped, when as soon as she entered the doorway, she was hoisted into the air by an unknown force, until that force crushed her in a bear hug.

"My little Christmas angel! How've you been Kassie?"

Knuckles looked up to see Sam Speed hugging a very panicked Kassie (remember, she's afraid of heights.)

"U-uncle Sam! Put me down!" She begged slightly, her voice cracking as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oops, that's right, sorry."

Kassie's fast talking uncle gently lowered her to the ground, grinning broadly as he looked her up and down, "Look at you, you've gotten so tall! How long has it been since I've seen you?"

Kassie smiled up at her uncle, "A few years I think, how's the speed team going?"

Sam laughed cockily, throwing his head back, "Catching more and more bad guys everyday!"

Just then, Chris came down with sonic, "Oh good, you're already in, Are we ready to decorate the tree?"

Kassie smiled excitedly, absent-mindedly grabbing knuckles hand and guiding him with her to the front room, "C'mon lets go!"

Sam smiled after his niece an nephew as they left, soon joined by chuck who just came down the stirs, "It's good to see her so lively…"Sam trailed off, for once speaking seriously.

"She's getting better everyday…"Chuck agreed.

Their talk was interrupted when tails came flying down the staircase, cream in toe and his tails whirling.

Chuck clapped Sam on the shoulder, "Right, that's enough of this serious talk, lets go have some fun!"

Sam laughed, walking with him to help the kids decorate.

////////////

It had been a full two hours before the tree was even remotely finished. Even with sonic there to speedily wrap the lights around it, it was still a huge tree, which required a lot of attention. But as everyone knows, on Christmas, no one really minds spending the extra time.

Knuckles couldn't help but find himself smiling. He even laughed a few times, like when Amy caught Sonic under the mistletoe, and proceeded to chase him around. Normally he would roll his eyes, but the atmosphere at this time of year relaxed him.

However, he found something unsettling, when Kassie kept casting worried looks outside, as the snow fell.

"Something wrong Kassie?" Sonic asked finally, raising a brow.

Kassie smiled, shaking her head, "mm, it's nothing sonic, could you pass me that ornament over there?"

Sonic didn't look convinced but nonetheless left it alone, passing Kassie the bright red orb to be hanged on the tree.

Suddenly, the door burst open in the other room, letting in a snow flurry, as a loud squeal was heard. Everyone turned to see Lindsey and Nelson enter the room, finally home.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Chris cried out happily. Letting out a surprise squawk when Lindsey enveloped him I an embrace,

"My little boy, merry Christmas darling!" She looked up and spotted Kassie

"Is that my Kassie? That tall lovely thing?"

Kassie laughed, "Hello Auntie Lindsey, uncle nelson. "

"It's good to see you Kassidy, where's your mother? Isn't she coming?" Nelson Thorndyke asked.

Kassie's slightly worried look returned, "She should be here…I know she was planning o coming. "

Lindsey gave her a hug, "well never mind that now, I'm sure Rena will be here soon."

"Yeah.." Kassie trialed of uncertainly, casting another worried glance out the window upon release of the hug.

Knuckles looked at his friend, not liking at al seeing her upset. He stood up without a second thought and sat beside her. , "Anything I can do to help?"

Kassie smiled at him gratefully, happy that he was trying to take her mind off of her worry, "Help me strand this popcorn?"

He nodded; mildly confused as to whey they were putting popcorn on a tree, but brushed it off, dismissing it as a human thing.

About an hour passed when Ella finally sighed, "Well Cream, I think it might be time for bed don't you?"

Being the youngest, Cream ha started to look sleepy, and even tails ha begun to rub his eyes.

"B-but, I want to stay up and help decorate! I'm not sleepy yet Ella, really!"

Ella sighed, getting ready for a battle with the young rabbit, when a soft humming sound out from the tree.

No one was surprised to see Kassie, going about her business, humming the soft melody of Mary Poppins "Stay awake."

The mesmerizing tune soon caught the attention of everyone in the room, when Kassie started to quietly mutter the lyrics.

**"Stay awake**

**Don't rest your head..**

**Don't lie down**

**Upon your bed**

**While the moon drifts**

**In the skies**

**Stay awake**

**Don't close your eyes…."**

Slowly at first, Creams eyelids began to droop, as well as Tails who yawned. Even the older sonic crew found themselves laying back, feeling incredibly sleepy all of a sudden; such was the power of the lullaby.

Kassie smiled knowingly

**"Though the world**

**is fast a sleep**

**Though your pillow's soft**

**And deep**

**You're not sleepy**

**As you seem**

**Stay awake**

**Don't nod and dream**

**Stay awake**

**Don't nod….and….dream…."** Kassie finished quietly, turning around to find Cream had successfully been lulled to sleep as well as tails. Even Chris and Amy had sort of bleary-eyed look, and Kassie was sure she caught Sonic and Knuckles rubbing their eyes as well as the adults.

Ell gently picked up the sleeping rabbit, giving an appreciative look to Kassie.

The young redhead merely gave a sheepish thumbs up, smiling when Sonic rolled his eyes at Tails, swinging him over his shoulder and carrying his little brother up to bed with cream.

Al was peaceful for a moment, when Kassie perked up suddenly, seeing car headlights travel into the Thorndyke's driveway.

"She's here!" she exclaimed happily, dashing for the door.

Knuckles attempted to stop her, but his cries fell on deaf ears when Kassie flew out the door and into the cold, running straight into her mothers arms, which were open and ready.

"Mom!"

Rena smiled and laughed, hugging her excited daughter, dragging her in back to the warm. Knuckles smiled at the sight, holding the door open for them.

"Mom, these are my friends, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy, Tails and Cream are in bed right now…"

Rena took in the sight of the mobians with an appreciative curious glance, "Kassie has told me so much about you all, I'm glad I finally get the opportunity to se you for myself…..tell me..have you ever been asked to pose for a painting?" she asked, her eyes getting an excited gleam in them.

"Mom for pete's sake you just got here!" Kassie scolded, laughing her head off.

They continued to joke with each other, and Knuckles felt relieved, Kassie had everything she needed to have the perfect Christmas now.

He turned to leave, when he felt someone grab onto the cuff f his glove. He looked back confused to see Kassie giving him a sad look; "You have to leave already Knuckles?

"Well, it's getting dark, and it's only going to snow harder…"

"So why don't you stick around Knucklehead?" Sonic asked, giving a cocky smirk to the echidna. Knuckles could feel the word "No" dancing on his tongue, ready to spill out, but again, he had to take one look into Kassie's chocolate brown eyes to feel himself sighing in defeat.

"Fine…"

Sonic looked slightly surprised that he had given in so easily once again, then he looked at Kassie and smiled in understanding.

Kassie smiled happily, grabbing knuckles hand once again. Knuckles noticed briefly that their hands seemed to mold together, like he belonged there.

**Gah! finally its done!! sorry if it's not a very god holiday chapter, but since the holidays are over, it's kinda hard to write holiday story. t least i had it out before new years day was done. Enjoy! by the way, the stay awake song is actually a song my daddy used to sing to me when i was little and couldn't sleep. I figured it be cool if i added that in. **


End file.
